A New Beginning
by Emmint
Summary: First I must give heart felt thanks to LostCowGirl for her help in the creation of this story. Matt has a big decision to make, he's been studying law with Judge Brooker so that he can eventually give up the badge to be with Kitty, he has to go to Topeka for a trial and Judge Henry has said that he can sit the Kansas Bar Exam after the trial. There are surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Picnic

Roundup was over for another year. Matt had said farewell to old friends as they left and that always saddened him a little. Since there was nothing pressing to do on the following Monday he thought about going fishing. He hadn't been fishing for a couple of months.

"Festus, I'm taking Monday off, can you and Newly take over until evening?"

Festus realizing that Matt would spend most of Monday with Kitty replied, "Sure thang, Matthew. What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to take Kitty for a picnic and this time nothing is going to get in the way of that happening."

Festus smiled, recalling the last time Matt and Kitty had tried to plan a picnic. He watched as Matt left the office knowing he was going to see Kitty for his morning cup of coffee.

Matt walked along to the Long Branch, peered over the top of the batwing doors until he spotted Kitty and entered. She smiled as he came up to the table and sat down, and she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Kitty I'm taking Monday off. Do you want to go for a picnic?"

"No distractions this time?" she replied, knowing Matt meant some fishing and swimming in their own private place.

"Nope, just you, me and the Arkansas."

Matt, tending to paperwork in his office on Sunday morning, looked up when Judge Brooker startled him by announcing his presence with "Festus has gone to the Long Branch with Newly."

Matt nodded in reply. He'd been granted a few more moments of peace. While he felt a great deal of affection for Festus, his deputy could be a little wearing especially when he was bickering with Doc.

"You've been studying with me for some years now," the judge continued. "I've taught you all you need to know. Since you're going to Topeka on Tuesday to testify I took the liberty to speak with Judge Henry. He's agreed to let you sit for the Bar Exam after the trial if you want. Just let him know what you decide after you've talked it over with that very astute owner of the Long Branch."

Matt thanked Judge Brooker, who shrugged it off as he left. Like Doc Adams the judge had enormous affection for the lawman, whom he knew was watching and wondering if he really was ready for the exam.

Festus noticed how happy and relaxed Matt looked Monday morning as he got ready for the picnic and wished his friend could look like that all the time. He continued to watch as Matt went to collect the buggy from Hank Miller's stable.

Kitty was waiting outside the Long Branch with the picnic hamper as he pulled the buggy up. Matt got down and lifted the hamper into the buggy, the scents coming from it teasing him something terrible; then helped Kitty up and got back in so she could lean her head on his shoulder. Seeing them head out, Doc rubbed his mustache and smiled thinking that at last his two favorite people had a quiet day to themselves.

Matt drove the buggy between a narrow gap in a grove of trees that shielded them from the road and came to a halt. After helping Kitty down, he placed the hamper near an oak tree and then got a fire going to make coffee and cook any fish they caught. Then he cut a couple of fishing poles while she spread a blanket on the ground. Pretty soon Matt had cleaned the four trout they caught cooking in the pan while Kitty sat leaning against him, her hand caressing his thigh.

"Kitty, if you keep doing that I won't be answerable for the consequences," Matt growled.

She laughed her laugh in response to his quip, which made him ache with longing. However, he controlled himself so their meal wouldn't spoil. While they ate the trout and the other food she had packed in the hamper, Kitty studied Matt's face; oh how she loved that face.

"Matt you look like you've got something on your mind?"

"I've been studying law when I have spare time alone in my office and on Sundays after he gets back from church at Judge Brooker's house."

"Why?" Kitty asked, although she had a sneaky suspicion as to the answer.

"So I can give up this damn badge," Matt replied. "Judge Brooker told me yesterday that I'm ready to sit for the Kansas Bar Exam."

"So you'll still be working for the law; just in a different part?"

Matt nodded. "Tomorrow I go to Topeka for the trial of Thomas Bell. Judge Brooker told me to let Judge Henry know if I want to take the exam."

Matt pulled Kitty close and took her lips in a kiss borne of the longing he always felt when he was with her. She sighed, leaning into him. Their hands moved as one as they undressed each other, ending up in the river swimming together.

Matt stood up, water dripping from him. Due to his height the surface of the river didn't leave a lot to her imagination. Her legs wrapped around him as he surged up into her. His raw power tempered by tenderness always surprised her. Afterwards they lay on the bank arm in arm as the heat of the day dried their naked bodies.

"If I pass the exam, I was thinking of recommending Newly for the post. There's too much paperwork involved for Festus to do it. Tonight I'll talk to Festus; tell him my plans. I don't know if he'll want to stay on as deputy if I'm not marshal. You know how loyal he is. He might even want to settle down with Abelia. If I can get rid of this badge, we'll buy a small farm if you still want me after all these years," Matt said.

Kitty could sense the raw emotion in his voice, a longing that she'd felt for twenty years. He was now ready to give into it.

"Oh, Matt, of course I still want you. I'll always want you."

Matt pulled her close to him taking her lips in a searing kiss that took her breath away. He helped her dress again and she watched as he dressed, admiring the play of his muscles under his skin.


	2. Chapter 2: Matt's Friends

Festus observed to himself that Matt still looked relaxed and happy when he saw Matt and Kitty drive up to the Long Branch. Matt alighted from the buggy; he helped Kitty down before lifting the hamper out. He went into the saloon with Kitty.

"Do you want a drink Matt?"

"When I get back from Topeka, Kitty. Right now, I need to have a word with Festus," she smiled knowing what Matt meant.

Matt drove the buggy back to Hank Miller's; Hank noticed the happiness shining in Matt's eyes. He knew that something had happened between Matt and Kitty but knew that it wasn't for him to know and he wouldn't pry into it.

"Here I'll put the horse up, Matt."

"Thanks, Hank," Hank just smiled and watched as Matt walked back to his office.

Festus followed Matt into the office; Matt noticed that Festus hadn't been idle. He'd cleaned the whole of the jail and collected the mail as well.

"You ketch many fish, Matthew?"

"Enough for a light meal before we started on the meal Kitty had in her hamper," Matt paused then went on. "Festus how long have we known each other?"

"Near as I can recolleck about thirteen years, Matthew, why'd you ask," Festus was puzzled.

"I've made a decision that's going to change my life and Kitty's too. For years I've been studying law at night and under Judge Brooker at his house on Sunday afternoon."

Festus knew that Matt and Judge Brooker had always had a long standing arrangement on Sunday afternoons but he'd never really given it much thought.

"After the Thomas Bell trial Judge Henry has said I can sit the Kansas Bar Exam with him. If I pass I'm giving up this damn badge."

"Be a lawyer instead?" Matt nodded.

"If I pass the exam I'm going to buy a small farm too. So Kitty and I can start raising a family."

"Who's going to be marshal after you?" Festus asked knowing he couldn't do it because of all the paperwork.

"Well I figure on asking Newly if he'd like to take over. If he does I'll write to the Governor recommending him for the post. If he doesn't want to be marshal the Governor will appoint someone to take my place."

"What does Miss Kitty think on it?"

"She wants me to pass the exam, so we can settle down together. What about you will you stay on under Newly?"

"I don't know, Matthew, I'd have to do some thinking on it."

Matt had known that Festus would need to think about it, he always did if there was a serious decision to be made. Matt pulled two of his oldest shotguns down from the gun rack.

"I need to speak to Newly and Doc now and these need an overhaul."

Festus watched Matt go wondering what he'd do if Matt was no longer Marshal. Matt crossed the street to Newly's store.

"Howdy, Matt," Newly said as he entered.

"Can you strip these down and check them over?"

"Sure I'll have them done by the time you get back from Topeka."

"Good. Newly you know I've been studying law at night?"

"No, I know you have law books in the office but not that you were studying law."

"Judge Brooker has arranged it that I can sit the Kansas Bar Exam with Judge Henry if I pass it I intend to resign as Marshal. Would you take over from me as Marshal?"

"Are you sure that I'm ready for that, I'm not."

"I wasn't sure either when I first became Marshal. You're as ready as you'll ever be but it has to be your decision."

"Have you told Kitty, Doc and Festus?"

"I told Kitty while we were having our picnic."

Of course Newly thought he should have known that Matt would tell Kitty first.

"I've just finished discussing it with Festus; he's going to think about whether he wants to stay on as deputy."

"Matt what would happen if I decide against being Marshal?" Newly asked.

"The Governor would appoint someone to take my place. If I pass the Bar Exam, I'm going to buy a small farm nearby. Kitty and I will raise our family there."

Newly remembered when bank robbers had shot Matt breaking his gun arm, he remembered the man the Governor had sent had just rubbed everybody up the wrong way. Festus who normally got on well with everybody refused to have anything to do with him outside of when there was deputying to do as Festus put it. He realized that the good citizens of Dodge wouldn't stand for another marshal like that one. Newly felt honored by faith Matt was showing in him and that there really was only answer to Matt's question.

"Matt, I was just remembering the last time you quit after your gun arm was broken; so I reckon it'll be better if I take the post. I feel honored that you'd trust me to take over from you," Matt smiled.

"Good, I'm going to tell Doc now. I could be putting the cart before the horse."

Newly heard the hopeful tone in Matt's voice and saw how happy and relaxed he looked.

"Well, I'll see you when I get back from Topeka," Newly nodded and watched as Matt left to go up to see Doc.

Matt knocked at Doc's door, Doc opened up.

"Well, you look mighty pleased with yourself. Want some coffee?"

Doc was the only one who knew that Matt had been studying law with Judge Brooker.

"Doc, Judge Brooker told me yesterday that I'm ready to sit the Kansas Bar Exam. He's arranged with Judge Henry that I can sit the exam with him after the trial."

Doc smiled to himself as he poured the coffee. He turned and handed a cup to Matt before sitting at his desk again.

"What will you do if you pass the exam?" Doc had a suspicion as to the answer.

"I've talked it through with Kitty; I'll give up the badge. I've told Festus and asked Newly to be marshal in my place all depending on my passing the exam. If I pass I'll write to the Governor recommending Newly it should only be a formality. I'll buy a small farm where Kitty and I can raise a family."

Doc smiled hearing the hope in Matt's voice. He was glad that his favorite people may finally have their heart's desires.

"What about Festus?"

"Festus said he'd have to give some serious thought on whether to stay on as deputy or not."

Doc nodded sagely, he'd know that Festus would take his time to think on the matter."

"Thanks for the coffee, Doc, I've got to go get some sleep I need to be on that seven fifteen stage to Topeka."

Doc smiled watching the man he'd liked to have had as a son go.


	3. Chapter 3: Topeka, Trial and A Bullet

The stage arrived late in the evening Matt was glad to get out; he hated travelling by stage and wouldn't travel in one if he could avoid it. He made his way to the boarding house he usually frequented when having to stay over in Topeka.

"Well, hello Marshal Dillon. Of course, you're here for the trial of Thomas Bell."

"Yes, Mrs Templeton."

"Can I get you some coffee and sandwiches you must be famished after the journey from Dodge City?"

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

Matt put his valise down in the room he usually used and went down to the dining room. Mrs Templeton, a large homely woman, fussed around him. Matt suspected she was lonely since her husband passed on and with her children all grown with homes and family of their own. After he'd eaten he went up to his room to sleep.

The next morning Matt arrived at the court house just as Judge Henry arrived.

"Hello, Matt, it's been awhile," Matt nodded. "Did Judge Brooker tell you?"

"Yes, I've given it some serious thought I'd like to sit the exam."

"Good come to my office after the trial."

Matt went to sit with the other members of the public who'd come to watch the trial. Matt noticed that Thomas Bell was grinning and trying to joke with the city marshal James Spencer who just ignored him.

Judge Henry came in, everyone rose he sat down. It looked to Matt as if Thomas bell had chosen to be tried by Judge Henry rather than a jury, which surprised him as he'd thought a jury, would be better in a murder trial.

"Thomas Bell, on the sole count of murder. How do you plead?" Judge Henry asked.

"Not guilty."

"Are you saying you didn't kill Mark Phillips?"

"No, I killed him but it was self-defense."

"How are we supposed to believe that when you ran?"

"I didn't want to be arrested for it."

There were a lot of questions like that Matt thought Thomas Bell's case was weak considering he'd tried to kill another man by shooting him in the back in Dodge.

"Marshal Dillon please take the stand."

Matt rose and walked to the witness box by Judge Henry's desk; he placed his left hand on the bible and raised his right hand.

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help me God."

Matt sat down.

"Marshal Dillon, how did you come to arrest Mr Bell?"

"Mr Bell tried to shoot a man in the back, I arrested him for that."

"How did you find out he was wanted here?"

"The next day I was going through the new batch of wanted circulars when I saw the poster on him. The description fitted him exactly."

"Did he say why he tried to shoot the man?"

"No, Judge, he was just laughing."

"Does the defense attorney have any questions for Marshal Dillon?"

"No, Judge, we all know the reputation of Marshal Dillon."

"Marshal Dillon, you may stand down."

Matt rose and walked back to his seat with the spectators, watching as other witnesses took the stand.

"Thomas Bell stand up. Have you anything to say before I pronounce my verdict?"

"Just that I'd kill him again and it was self-defense."

"Thomas Bell, I find you guilty of murder and I sentence you to hang by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Everybody rose as Judge Henry left, he spoke briefly to the bailiff. The city marshal took Thomas Bell back to the jail. The Bailiff came over to Matt.

"Marshal, if you'd follow me I'll take you Judge Henry's office."

Matt felt peoples' eyes follow him as he went with the bailiff.

"Coffee, Matt," Judge Henry said as Matt entered.

"Thanks, Judge," Matt accepted the coffee.

Judge Henry handed the paper for the Kansas Bar Exam to Matt, and while Matt used his desk Judge Henry sat in a leather easy chair.

"You've got four hours, Matt."

Matt worked diligently through the paper, when he finished he handed it to Judge Henry who went through it.

"Congratulations, Matt. You've passed with distinction. You may even get to be a Judge one day. What are you planning on doing now?"

"I'm going to recommend that Newly takes over from me as marshal. I'll buy a small farm, so that Kitty and I can raise a family."

"Good, after all the dedication you've shown over the years you deserve that much and more."

As Matt and Judge Henry came out of the court house Matt saw a man coming towards them the man pulled a gun pointing it at Judge Henry. Matt moved quickly getting in front of Judge Henry the bullet entered Matt's upper left arm going right through and into his chest. The force of the impact of the bullet knocked Matt sideways into Judge Henry's arms. Men grappled the gunman to the ground.

"Get a wagon. Get him to Doc Williams," Judge Henry said, he turned to the gunman. "Let me tell you this, if Marshal Dillon dies, I'll make sure you swing from the highest possible gallows. Get him out of my sight."

Judge Henry stared down at his clothes covered in Matt's blood. He pulled a notepad out and penned a letter to Doc Adams in Dodge; he put it in an envelope. "Fred take yourself for a ride, get to Dodge, you give this to Doc Adams and no one else. Take your fastest horse I don't care if you wear out a horse or two, you get there."

Fred mounted up and rode hard out of Topeka taking the rode to Dodge. As he rode he wondered just what made men like Matt Dillon take the job of Marshal. Festus noticed him as he rode up to Doc's stairs and how played out his horse was. Fred ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Doc answered the door, Fred handed him the letter. "Judge Henry told me to give this to you."

Doc read the letter.

"Dear God! Festus! Come with me."

Doc led Festus and Fred to the Long Branch.

"Howdy, Doc," Kitty said. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No, Kitty. We've got to go to Topeka."

"What's wrong Doc?"

"Matt's been shot. A man tried to kill Judge Henry, Matt saved him but took a bullet. He's hurt pretty bad. You go throw some things in a bag and we'll take the train to Topeka. Don't fret too much Doc Williams is a good man. Festus you tell Newly to look after Dodge and come with us."

"Sure thang, Doc."

Festus left Doc to wait for Kitty and went to Newly's store.

"Newly, Matthew's been shot up in Topeka. Goin' to need you to look after Dodge whiles me, Doc and Kitty goes up there to look after him."

"How badly is he hurt?"

"Don't know yet, but Doc said that the letter said he's hurt pretty bad. We're goin' on the next train to Topeka."

"Don't worry Festus I'll keep an eye on things here."

Festus gave him a faint smile but the worry in Festus's eyes told Newly just how deeply this was affecting him. He watched Festus join Doc and Kitty before heading to the depot.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor Edward Williams

**Spoiler Alert: When Judge Henry talks to his twin boys, Matthew and Mark. I have named them after Matt, using the name Mark as Matt's middle name.**

Judge Henry sat in a chair in what had been] Doctor Edward Williams father's office; waiting while he operated on Matt.

"Will he make it?"

"It's too early to say; but he's strong, he has a chance."

"I sent a messenger to Dodge, to tell Doc Adams. He'll tell Matt's friends. I'm expecting the Dodge City doctor to bring Kitty Russell and Festus Haggens with him."

Judge Henry stared down at his suit again horrified that Matt could have lost so much blood yet still be alive.

"Judge, I think you'd better go home to change. I won't leave him for a minute."

Judge Henry nodded and said he'd return in the morning before he went to take on his caseload at the courthouse. He left the office just praying silently that Matt would live.

"Papa! What happened?" Megan Henry asked shocked at the sight of all the blood covering him.

"It's alright, Meg, it's not my blood. A man tried to kill me. Marshal Dillon saved my life. He took the bullet that was meant for me."

"Is he dead?"

"No he's at Doc's office. I've sent to Dodge City for Doctor Adams, and Miss Russell. Deputy Haggens will probably come too."

"Who are they?"

"They're Matt's friends and as close to him as you are to your brothers. I want you and the boys to meet them at the station. They'll probably be on the nine thirty train. Doctor Adams will want to go to see Mr Dillon first. Once he's ready you're to bring them here."

"I'll make up the spare rooms for them and one for Marshal Dillon ready for when he's well enough to leave Doc's care."

"Yes for at least one night, he might want to go straight back to Dodge City. Call your brothers will you?"

"Mathew, Mark!"

Two twelve year old boys came running in. Although they looked alike one was good foot taller than the other.

"What happened, Pa?" The taller boy asked seeing the blood.

Judge Henry told the boys what he'd told Meg.

"Did you name me Matthew because of him?" the taller of the boys asked.

"I named you both after him; you see Mark is Matt Dillon's middle name. Matt and I have had our differences on legal issues but he's a man of integrity and I'm proud to know him. I want you to include him in your prayers tonight."

"Supper will be ready shortly, boys, so you go wash up," the two boys ran off upstairs.

"I'll go change my suit," Judge Henry said making his way up the stairs after the boys.

The next morning Judge Henry drove his buggy with the children in the back to Doc Williams's office; he got down and handed the reins to Matthew.

"You drive carefully now," Judge Henry said.

Judge Henry felt an enormous sense of pride in his boys; Matthew was growing like a weed and seemed to have the same streak of integrity as Matt Dillon.

"I will, Pa."

Matthew chucked the reins and drove off. Judge Henry smiled, shook his head and went up the stairs into the office.

"Doctor Williams, how is he?"

"Sleeping, I've just sent for breakfast for me and some beef broth for him. He has a lot of blood to make back."

"I sent the children to meet the train, they'll come here first."

"Good, I'm sure they'll be worried."

"I have a couple of petty criminals to try today; I should be free this afternoon. I'll come back then."

Judge Henry left the office walking quickly to the courthouse.

Meg and the boys were now waiting on the platform as the train pulled in. Meg knew they were on the train as soon as she saw Doc Adams; he fitted exactly the description Judge Henry had told her.

"Doctor Adams?"

"Yes."

"I'm Megan Henry, and these are my brothers, Matthew and Mark. Pa asked that we meet you."

Doc smiled benignly at Meg, who led them to the buggy. Then Matthew drove to the best doctor in Topeka's office. Once there, they led the visitors up the stairs.

"Golly Bill, Doc, it's just like your office in Dodge."

Festus almost expected to see Doc's twin in the office, but instead they were greeted by a smartly dressed man in his thirties, who reminded Festus of Doctor Chapman, who had come to help out when Doc left to update his medical training. Edward Williams opened the door to his back bedroom; where Matt slept fitfully rolling beads of perspiration covering his face. Kitty slipped into the room to sit by him, holding his hand close to her. Doctor Williams watched amazed as Matt grew calm and slept on peacefully now.

"Well, I certainly have never seen anything happen quite like that before!" Doctor Williams exclaimed.

"They have a unique sense of each other, a bond that no power on earth can break," their hometown physician explained.

Doc Adams noticed the half eaten breakfast and the jug of broth, which brought a sense of déjà vu. How many times had he sat waiting by Matt's bedside for him to come round after someone had shot him? Just then Doc saw Matt's eyes moving restlessly under his closed eyelids and wondered what he was dreaming about, before joining his fellow physician in the outer room.

_He and Kitty were resting on the veranda of their farmhouse, watching as their children played in the afternoon sun. A voice called him. He tried to cling to the image that began to fade away._

"Oh, Matt, please wake up," Kitty urged.

Matt opened his eyes slowly to find Kitty sitting there. Two boys of about twelve stood next to her. Kitty's smile made his heart beat a little faster as thoughts of pulling her into bed came to him. She read his look knowing almost immediately what he was thinking. He smiled roguishly at her.

"Doc, Matt's awake," she called.

Matt turned his head as Doctor Williams and Doc Adams came in. The local doctor checked Matt's pulse, which was good and strong.

"I'll heat you up some broth and I want you to drink all of it," Doctor Williams said to Matt before leaving him with Doc, Kitty, the boys and Festus.

"Matthew, it sure is good to see you live and kicking," Festus chimed in as soon as the strange doctor left.

Edward Williams smiled when he neared the stove. Meg had as usual taken over and was even now heating the broth on it. She poured it into a mug as soon as it had warmed through and handed it to her family's friend; then followed as he went back to the US Marshal's bedside. The patient grimaced as he sipped it.

"What'd you make this with dish water?"

"That came from the café down the street. The cook must be drunk again. Drink it anyway," his Topeka doctor ordered.

Doc Adams found himself thinking déjà vu again.

"You must be wondering who we are," Meg said. "I'm Megan Henry."

"Your father spoke of you a time or two," Matt replied.

"These are my brothers, Matthew and Mark, they're twelve."

"Pa named us after you," the taller of the two added.

Matt looked surprised; he'd never thought Judge Henry would do that.

"Matt, you need to rest, we'll come back later," Doc Adams said; Matt looked like he wanted to protest.

"Matt, Doc's right, and anyway I didn't get a wink of sleep on the train," Kitty said. "We promised Newly that we'd send word when we got here."

Matt, always the marshal in Dodge, lay back thinking; "Thank God they left Newly in charge and not Burke."

"I passed. Start planning our wedding, Kitty; the biggest one Dodge has ever seen."

Kitty leant down and kissed Matt, who smiled sleepily in hopes of getting back to that dream of their kids playing while they watched.


	5. Chapter 5: Recuperation

Matt was still sleeping when Doc Adams, Kitty and Festus returned with Meg. Festus carried in a hamper containing fresh baked bread, beef broth, plates of meat and other tidbits. The aroma of the food worked their way into Matt's dreams; he opened his eyes to find Doc Adams leaning over him.

"I'd rather wake up to see Kitty leaning over me," Matt grouched.

"How're you feeling now, Matt?"

"Sore but better," he replied as Doc Adams and Doctor Williams helped Matt into a sitting position so Kitty could place a tray on his lap.

"Sure smells good," Matt said as he started to eat. "I reckon it's not from the café."

"All of this has been prepared by Meg and me," Kitty said. She got no answer. Matt was too busy eating to respond.

"Meg was telling us that her family has known you all their lives," Doc Adams said.

"Yes. My father was the Henrys' family doctor until five years ago. There was an epidemic of small pox. My father caught it from a patient and the children lost their mother. She caught it from my father when she insisted on nursing him," Doctor Edwards said. "I'd just completed medical school and had studied with my father before that. It just made sense to take over from him. There were several elderly patients who preferred the more intimate surroundings of their home and not the new hospital so I kept this office."

"Yes, I suppose Dodge City would have the same problem if ever we get a hospital. At the moment I'm the only doctor. Other doctors have tried to get established but so far to no avail."

"Coffee, Doctor Adams?" Doctor Williams asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Doctor Williams poured coffee for everyone; Doc Adams took a sip and smiled.

"You certainly make better coffee than I do," Doc Adams said.

"Yeah," Matt added, "Doc's coffee tastes like lye water."

Doc Adams flashed Matt a warning glare. Matt didn't say anymore. He knew who Doc was remembering.

"When can Matt go home, Doctor Williams?" Kitty asked, reading the looks from both Matt and Doc.

"If he has a restful night tonight he can leave tomorrow, but I'd advise you to stay a day or two more in Topeka before you go back to Dodge City."

"We've got a room ready for you at home," Meg said. Matt grinned, although he still thought that he should go home to Dodge City.

* * *

The next morning Judge Henry drove his buggy to Doctor Williams's office and went up the stairs. He entered to find Doctor Williams helping Matt dress.

"Good morning Matt. I've got my buggy downstairs."

"Thanks, Judge," Matt replied.

"You remember what I said, Marshal," Doctor Williams said.

"Yeah, plenty of rest even though I think I've rested enough," Matt responded.

"Marshal Dillon you are a stubborn man." Matt just grinned.

"That's the reason I'm still alive. I'm too stubborn to die. Goodbye and thanks, Doctor Williams."

Judge Henry and Matt left the office to go down to the buggy. The judge waited while Matt got in and settled himself as much as his large frame would allow. Then he got in as well and drove back to his house.

Doc Adams, Kitty and Festus were waiting at the house. The twins came to stand by Matt. He was struck by how alike the boys were and yet how different too.

"Boys, take Matt to the family room so he can get settled," Judge Henry said.

The boys led Matt to the family room where he settled himself on the settee, with Kitty by his side. He grinned and watched as the boys sat at a nearby table with their books on mathematics. Judge Henry sat in a leather armchair scuffed through use.

"My wife was always after me to get rid of this chair, but it had been my father's before me."

Matt smiled. He'd never thought of Judge Henry as being a family man and felt honored to be allowed to see this side of him.

"Matt I spoke to Governor Humphrey yesterday. I told him that you would like Newly O'Brien to take over as Marshal. He said he'd pass all that on to Washington."

"Thanks. I was wondering how Governor Humphrey would feel about my recommendation."

"Ah, I think it might only be a formality. Governor Humphrey said that a recommendation from a man of your standing is almost as good as a guarantee."

Matt smiled he supposed that twenty years as a marshal would help prove he was a man of his word.

There was a knock at the door. They heard Meg answer it. "Governor Humphrey, please come in," Meg said.

Meg led Governor Humphrey and his guest, President Benjamin Harrison into the family room. Kitty gripped Matt's hand, he smiled. Doc was sat with the boys being pestered with questions on mathematics.

"Judge Henry sorry to disturb you," Governor Humphrey said.

"Governor Humphrey, President Harrison."

Judge Henry remembered the Topeka Newspaper headlines about President Harrison defeating Grover Cleveland in the election. Matt started to rise but President Harrison signaled him to remain seated.

"Governor Humphrey says you want your deputy, Newly O'Brien to take over from you as marshal," President Harrison said; Matt grinned and nodded. "I'll pass that on to the Senate. I'm acquainted with everyone in this room except the beautiful woman seated next to you."

"She's my bride to be, Miss Kathleen Russell, Mr President"

"Now am I to take it that this beautiful creature is the woman to have claimed your heart, Matt, always thought you'd locked that up."

"Yes, sir, so did I."

Judge Henry looked askance at the exchange.

"Perhaps I should explain," President Harrison said. "Matt saved my life during the war, I promoted him to Sergeant and the rest is history. I was just passing through on my whistle stop tour to thank the voters when Lyman mentioned that you'd been wounded."

"Matt saved my life too," Judge Henry said, he explained what had happened.

"Will you be fit for duty soon, Matt?" President Harrison asked.

"Yes, I'll be going home to Dodge City in a couple of days."

"Good, we should have a decision eight weeks from now. I'll send the formal telegraph to you and either Judge Henry or Judge Brooker will be able to swear Mr O'Brien in. Right now I'm off to Denver. Miss Russell it's been a pleasure meeting you."

President Harrison left with Governor Humphrey saying that he'd pay a visit to Dodge City on the way back.


	6. Chapter 6: Trial and Return

Doctor Williams came to Judge Henry's house the next morning. Matt was in his room with Festus helping him to get dressed when Doctor Williams knocked on the door.

"Come in," Matt called out.

Doctor Williams entered, as Matt was pulling his shirt on.

"Before you fasten that shirt let me take a look at you," Doctor Williams said.

Doc Adams came in while Doctor Williams was examining Matt. He approved of the younger doctor; who reminded Doc of himself twenty years ago.

"How are you, Matt?" Doc asked.

"Getting there, Doc," Matt said.

"You, Marshal Dillon, must have a constitution of iron. I took a bullet out of your chest two days ago and you haven't even got a wheeze to show for it."

"So I can go home to Dodge City today?" Matt asked.

"No, if you want my advice you'll stay until tomorrow at least," Doctor Williams said.

"That would be my advice too, Matt," Doc remarked.

Matt grumbled about it. Festus occupied with helping Matt with his boots stifled a smile.

"I'll come back tomorrow. If your lungs are the same as now you can go home then."

They all left the room going downstairs following Doctor Williams.

"Good morning, Marshal Dillon," Meg said. "I've got ham, eggs and biscuits for breakfast."

"Well now, I think I'm going to enjoy that," Matt said. Meg smiled back at him. "Where's Judge Henry?"

"Papa's taken my brothers to school; then he's got some work to do at the courthouse. He should be back midmorning."

Meg led Matt, Doc, Festus and Doctor Williams to the breakfast room where Kitty was already sipping a cup of coffee. Matt sat down next to her. She smiled at him, which sent a shiver of longing through him. Kitty saw the roguish gleam sparkling in his eyes, while Meg served the breakfast.

"Would you like some breakfast, Doctor Williams?" Meg asked.

"No, thank you, Meg, but I wouldn't mind a cup of your coffee."

Doctor Williams left as soon as he'd drunk his coffee. Matt felt satiated after the breakfast.

Towards midmorning Kitty led Matt out to the back of the house. Since it] was such a nice day, they sat together on the veranda.

"Meg sure is a good cook. She'll make someone a fine wife one day," Matt remarked.

"She sure will," Kitty replied, "but give her a few more years yet."

Doc and Festus had the checkers board out and were having a friendly game, but only to those observers who knew them.

"Matt," Judge Henry said as he came out on the veranda with City Marshal James Spencer. "Marshal Spencer would like a word with you."

"Howdy, James, I think I know what you want."

"Judge Blundt is going to try the man who shot you tomorrow morning. It shouldn't take long."

"Who is he?"

"Stephen Grey," Judge Henry said. "I sentenced his father to hang for murder and stagecoach robbery ten years ago. He'd have been around six years old at the time."

"I guess I can wait until the afternoon to go back to Dodge City. Doctor Williams is going to examine me tomorrow morning around eight thirty. I could be at the courthouse by ten."

"Good, I'll let Judge Blundt know."

Meg had now brought out coffee for everyone.

"Coffee, Marshal Spencer?" Meg asked.

"Thanks, Miss Henry," James responded as Meg handed the first cup to him.

Matt studied James Spencer noticing how his eyes never left Megan Henry. On closer inspection Matt noticed that James was around twenty eight years old. He hoped that the young marshal would have the patience to wait a couple of years.

Coffee finished James said his goodbyes and left. Judge Henry went with him to the front door. When he returned, Matt looked thoughtful as he watched Meg hanging out the week's wash. Judge Henry saw Matt's thoughtful expression.

"Matt, you've no doubt noticed that Marshal Spencer is in love with Meg." Matt nodded while her father continued. "She loves him too; I told her she'd have to wait a couple of years. He reminds me a lot of you."

"Me?" Matt replied sounding surprised. Judge Henry nodded.

"Well, he's certainly built enough like you, Matt," Kitty remarked.

"When I was his age I'd just been mustered out of the Union Army after the war."

Kitty suddenly remembered now that he was no longer in danger of dying from the bullet wound Matt's birthday was coming in a few days.

"Matt, while you're in court I'll do some shopping."

Doctor Williams examined Matt the next day.

"Well, Marshal Dillon, still no wheeze. It looks like you'll make a full recovery. When you go back to Dodge City I want you to rest at least until the end of the week." Matt nodded.

"I'll be going on the afternoon train if the trial is over in time."

"The trial of Stephen Grey?" Matt nodded.

"All I have to do really is identify him as the man who shot me."

While court was in session Kitty and Meg went round the stores. Kitty spotted a book she thought Matt would love; she knew he had a love of reading. "How much are those dress boots, sir?"

"$32.50" Kitty chose some socks and a blue shirt to go with the boots.

"That's $1 for the socks, $2 for the shirt and $32.50 for the boots. That comes to $35.50." Kitty handed the money over. The storekeeper wrapped the items up for her and handed the package over.

Kitty and Meg left the store and headed to the courthouse arriving just as Matt, Doc, Festus and Judge Henry came out and walked towards them.

"How'd it go, Matt?" Kitty asked.

"Judge Blundt had no choice but to find him guilty. There were too many witnesses against him. He sentenced him to 40 years in Leavenworth."

Later, on the way to the station the folks from Dodge, along with Judge Henry stopped at Mrs Templeton's boarding house to pick up Matt's valise.

"Oh, Marshal Dillon, it's so good to see you that you're recovering."

Kitty found herself thinking of how much Mrs Templeton reminded her of Ma Smalley.

"Mrs Templeton, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Kitty Russell, Doctor Adams and Festus Haggen and of course you know Judge Henry. Miss Russell is shortly to become my wife."

"And not before time, Marshal Dillon. I don't know how you've remained single for so long."

Matt and Kitty smiled as now both of them were thinking of Ma Smalley. They said goodbye to Mrs Templeton before Judge Henry drove them to the depot.

"Matt, next time I see you I hope it's across the courtroom floor with you as an attorney," Judge Henry said.

"Thanks for giving me the exam that will allow me to do that and for putting me up in your home."

Judge Henry just shrugged Matt's thanks off replying, "Nonsense I could never begin repaying you for saving my life."

They stood in silence as the train pulled in. Judge Henry watched as they boarded and the train pulled out.


	7. Chapter 7: Home and Wedding Plans

Newly was at the depot as the Santa Fe pulled in. He smiled seeing Matt standing on the observation platform with Kitty, and Doc and Festus standing behind them.

"Howdy, Matt."

"Newly. How's things been in Dodge?"

"Quiet real quiet."

"Newly, can you help Festus in the office till the end of the week?" Doc asked. "Doctor Williams told Matt to rest until the end of the week and I concur with his prescription."

"Sure I can."

"Damn it Doc I've rested enough," Matt shot out glaring daggers at Doc.

"Matt, why don't you tell Newly your news?" Kitty said diffusing the situation.

"I passed the exam. I passed on my recommendation that you take over from me as Marshal. We may know in a couple of months."

"What are you going to do now?" Newly asked.

"I'm going to the Land Office see about buying a farm. Then I'll go see Reverend English see about his marrying Kitty and me two weeks from now."

Newly smiled to see the light of hope dancing in Matt's eyes.

"Not today you're not," Doc said. "You're going to your room at Ma Smalley's to sleep. Festus you make sure he does just that and make sure he stays there."

"I can as easy do all that tomorrow."

Matt hugged Kitty to him then left with Festus, though what he really wanted was to go to Kitty's room with her. Newly, Kitty and Doc smiled as they watched Matt and Festus head in the direction of Ma Smalley' boarding house.

"Well, Marshal, it's good to see you're recovering and that you're home," Ma Smalley said as Matt and Festus came in.

"I tell you Ma it's good to be back," Matt said smiling.

"Ma, Doc said as how he wants Matthew to rest tonight," Festus said. "Told me I gots to make sure he rests."

"Doc didn't actually mean you had to stay and watch over me," Matt said.

Doc sometimes in Matt's opinion made him feel like an errant child who needed watching.

"Maybe not but you cain't get your boots off with one hand," Festus told him.

"Now, Marshal, can I get you some coffee and sandwiches?"

Matt realized that he really was quite hungry.

"Well, Ma, that would be right nice."

When Ma had made coffee and sandwiches. Matt and Festus sat together while they drank the coffee and ate what sandwiches she had prepared.

"Ma, I'll be retiring as Marshal in a couple of months."

"Who will be marshal after you?" Ma asked.

"I put a recommendation for my replacement to be Newly."

"What will you do when you retire?"

"I've been studying law with Judge Brooker. I sat the Kansas Bar Exam while I was in Topeka. It was the same day I was wounded."

"You ain't told Ma what else you goin' to do, Matthew."

"Well, I'll be buying a farm outside of town. More importantly I asked Kitty to marry me."

"Oh my, both of you deserve that and more," Ma said smiling.

Coffee and sandwiches over Festus insisted on taking Matt to his room where Matt sat on the bed while Festus pulled his boots off.

"Matthew, you all right?"

"Yes, Festus, just tired. I guess Doc was right. Certainly more tired than I thought."

Matt allowed Festus to finish helping him to bed. Festus said goodnight to him but the only response was Matt snoring and rolling over onto his side. Festus smiled and left the room.

"He's a sleepin' now, Ma. Only time I've seen him this tired is when he came back from trackin' that Job Snelling. I've left his door slightly open in case he needs somethin' during the night."

"Don't you worry Mr Haggen, if he needs something I'll hear him," Ma Smalley said as Festus left to spell Newly.

Kitty knocked on the door in the morning. Ma opened it to her.

"Good morning, Kitty. Marshal Dillon told me your news. It's high time you two were married."

Kitty's smile lit her face. Ma was inordinately fond of both Kitty and Matt.

"Has Matt gone to the office?" Kitty asked.

"No, he's still sleeping which is unusual. He's usually up well before me when he sleeps here. He must have been really tired last night. I'll make us some coffee. The smell of it might just wake him."

Kitty noticed Festus heading toward the outside entrance to Matt's room. She went out the back door and joined him, stating, "You might need this," as she handed the deputy her key to it.

"Morning, Miss Kitty, thank you I figured Matthew would need my help," he added before she turned toward the kitchen door.

Festus pushed the door to Matt's room all the way open. Matt sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. Festus smiled and helped him dress.

"Ma Smalley's making coffee and Miss Kitty's helping her."

Festus found himself smiling to see Matt's smile light his eyes.

"I guess after coffee I'll take Kitty to breakfast," Matt said.

"Well, actual I figure Ma already has breakfast made judging by the smell of cooking."

Matt and Festus walked to the dining room. Matt smiled upon seeing Kitty and hugged her close to him. Ma smiled watching them.

"Now you set yourself, Marshal. I've got breakfast all prepared."

Matt grinned and sat next to Kitty. He had intended going to Delmonico's but it could be hit and miss whether the meal was bad or good depending on whether the cook was drunk or not. Ma Smalley always did a good breakfast or any other meal for that matter.

"What are you going to do today, Matt?" Kitty asked.

"What I said yesterday. I'll go to the Land Office to see what farmland they've got for sale. Then I'll go see Reverend English to book the church. How about Tuesday fortnight?"

Kitty smiled and nodded.

"Two weeks from today will suit me down to the ground."

Matt and Kitty had had the longest non-permanent relationship in history but now Matt was absolutely ready to change that. Kitty had never had any doubts as to Matt's commitment to her. It had been his fear of losing her by endangering her that had stopped any talk of marriage.

"Marshal while you're doing that Kitty and I will discuss a wedding dress and other necessities. I know Mrs Pry will bake the cake for you."

"Thanks for the breakfast, Ma," Festus said. "When we going to get hitched?"

"Mr Haggen the only reason I've tolerated you at my breakfast table is because you're helping the Marshal. I don't ordinarily like having riff raff in my house."

"Matt we should invite all our closest friends," Kitty said.

"We will, I'd like to include Judge Brooker and Judge Henry and his family," Kitty nodded smiling up at him.

Festus left to help Newly out and Matt went to start the preparations going and spread the news about his impending retirement and wedding to Kitty. Ma and Kitty pored over dress patterns.


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding and Matt Retires

The news of the impending wedding was spreading like wildfire. As Matt made his way to the land office people stopped him offering their congratulations on his engagement.

"Marshal, congratulations. You and Miss Russell will make a fine couple," Walt Newton said as Matt entered.

"Thanks, Walt, I'm looking to buy a farm somewhere we can grow a family."

"There's Old Martin's spread around 1000 acres of good farmland worth around $600."

Matt remembered finding Old Martin dead in his chair. Doc had told him that the old man had died of a heart attack.

"I remember Old Martin had a daughter."

"Yes, she's married to a Wichita man. They came back for the funeral. When they returned to Wichita she left instructions to find a buyer for the place."

Matt had always put a portion of his pay towards the day he could retire and buy a farm for himself and Kitty. Right now he had around $4000 in Bodkin's Bank. He'd go by it and stop off to see Emmett Bowers who'd been keeping an eye on the place making sure the stock was fed and watered.

"I'll ride out there this afternoon and see what needs doing to the house and all."

"You're interested in buying it then."

"I'll take a look at the place. The final say I'll leave with Kitty. She might not want to move so far out."

"I'll look through the files to see if I have any other farms closer."

"Thanks."

Matt left. He was immediately claimed by another well-wisher as he walked to the The First Church of Dodge. Just as he reached it Reverend English was coming down the steps.

"Good morning, Marshal. It's good to see that you're recovering."

"Thanks, I need to have a word with you if that's alright?"

"Certainly, come into the church."

Matt followed Reverend English up the steps and into the church.

"I don't know whether you've heard but Kitty and I are getting married. I'd like to book the church for noon a fortnight from today."

"Of course, Marshal I shall be only too happy to marry you and Miss Russell."

Matt's smile lit him up. Reverend English smiled too as Matt left. Doc was at the stable when Matt arrived to collect Buck.

"How are you, Matt?" Doc asked.

"Fine, Doc. I've just booked the church for two weeks from today."

"A short wait then?"

"We've waited twenty years as it is, Doc."

Doc smiled. Matt had always been a patient man during his courtship of Kitty. Now the badge wasn't going to get in the way. He seemed to have thrown caution to the wind.

"Doc, I'm going to ask Festus to be my best man. Would you give Kitty away?"

"Of course, I will. What about the rings."

"I hadn't thought about them."

"Well, I still have the ring I got when we found Althea."

Matt smiled remembering how Mrs Dorf and Althea had gone to live in Burrton where Mrs Dorf had kinfolk.

"Doc, I need to apologize for snapping at you last night. My only excuse must be that I was much more tired than I thought."

"Festus told me you went to sleep the minute your head hit the pillow. Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to look at Old Martin's spread."

"I did hear that Old Martin's daughter had decided to sell up."

"Yes, I'm going to check on the buildings. If they don't need too much done to them to make them habitable I'll take Kitty out there tomorrow."

"Fine, but today I want you to take Festus with you."

Matt sighed. Doc smiled knowing how Matt felt about Festus. He liked the hill man too but he could be mighty wearing.

"Okay but just for today. Tomorrow is just for me and Kitty."

Matt led Buck out of the stables and followed Doc to the jailhouse. He tethered Buck next to Festus's mule Ruth. Matt saw Kitty with Ma Smalley go into the dressmakers as they went into the office and smiled.

"Matthew! Want a dab o' coffee?"

"Sure Festus then you and I are going to Old Martin's spread."

"Okay, Matthew."

Newly who'd been out on his rounds came in to the office just as Festus poured the coffee.

"Howdy Matt. How are you?"

"Fine Newly. I booked the church for noon a fortnight from today."

"That's grand. The whole of Dodge will want to see you and Kitty get married."

"I'm riding out to Old Martin's spread. It's been put up for sale. I figure on checking the buildings to see how much needs fixing."

"Matthew wants me to ride out there with him."

"Well I can sure handle things here," Newly said. Newly was amazed at how much younger Matt looked as the burden of the badge lifted its weight from his shoulders.

Matt and Festus rode into Old Martin's farmyard two hours later.

"Buildings sure look sound enough Matthew."

"Yeah."

They dismounted and led their mounts into the barn and stripped the saddles from them. The barn turned out to be of a good solid construction. They approached the house and went in.

"The house is solid enough too," Matt said. "We might have to do some painting but it's livable. Festus can you do me a favor?" Festus nodded. "I want you to be my best man."

"Sure Matthew, I'd be pleased to do thet fer you."

They came out of the house to find Emmett Bowers and a few of his riders in the yard.

"Matt it sure is good to see you in one piece."

"I tell you Emmett it's good to be in one piece."

"I heard in town last night that you and Kitty are getting married. That sure is good news."

Matt smiled glad he didn't have to keep telling everyone but he should've known that once the secret was out the gossips around Dodge would do the rest.

"Yeah, we'd both like you to be there. I booked the church for noon two weeks from today. If you see Jake Worth would you tell him the same?"

"Sure I will I'll tell the Talleys' too. I know they'll want to see you and Kitty hitched."

"Thanks, Emmett. Did you hear that I'm retiring as Marshal?"

"Who'll be marshal after you?"

"Well I recommended Newly to take over. We should hear in a couple of months if the Senate has agreed with my recommendation."

"Matthew I'll go saddle Ruth and Buck," Festus said,

"What's going to happen to this place, do you know Matt?"

"I'm considering buying it. I'll bring Kitty here tomorrow. If she agrees with me I'll buy it and we'll grow our family right here."

Festus led both Buck and Ruth out of the barn. Emmett Bowers smiled as he watched Matt and Festus mount and head back in the direction of Dodge. Matt just radiated happiness.

Festus watched silently as they rode back. He could see that Matt was beginning to get tired so he took him straight back to Ma Smalley's for supper and bed amazed that Matt didn't protest.

"You want I should tell Miss Kitty to come see you?"

"Festus how'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Jest old Haggen instinct I reckon," Festus said before leaving Matt to his thoughts.

Festus walked to the Long Branch. He looked towards where Kitty sat at her table with a beer in front of her. She waved him over. Festus walked over and sat down next to her.

"Sam bring Festus a beer."

"Thanks Miss Kitty."

Sam brought his beer over.

"How's the marshal?" Sam asked.

"He's fine jest a mite tired now."

Sam went back to the bar. Festus took a sip of the beer. He slipped the key back to Kitty.

"Matt really is only a little tired. I know he'd like to see you."

Kitty finished her beer and rose.

"Sam, I need some air. Can you take care of everything tonight?"

"Sure, Miss Kitty, be pleased to."

Sam watched Kitty leave. He had an inkling that she was off to see Matt. Kitty walked round the back way to reach the door at the back of Ma Smalley's boarding house that only opened into Matt's private quarters. She unlocked it and went in. Matt swept her up into his arms.

"Kitty, I think I've found us the perfect place to raise a family. You remember Old Martin?" Kitty nodded. "His daughter put his spread up for sale. I rode out there with Festus to check the state of the buildings. Both house and barn are still good, the house might need a coat of paint. We'll go out there just me and you tomorrow."

Kitty smiled. He sounded so full of hope for their future life together.

"Matt I'd live anywhere as long as I was with you."

Matt didn't respond with words just with a searing kiss that astounded her. They undressed each other feverishly making love with an intensity they'd never achieved before.

Matt had taken Kitty to the farm and found he'd no need to worry. Kitty had fallen in love with the house instantly. Festus had spent the majority of the next two weeks painting the house and whitewashing everywhere else. A new sign proclaimed it the M Bar K ranch. Emmett Bowers's men had just finished rebranding the stock to reflect the change of ownership.

Matt who'd never shown any sign of nerves before was clearly scared that Kitty may have changed her mind as he and Festus stood together at the front of the church. Burke and Newly acted as ushers, taking their seats as Kitty arrived with Doc in a brand new buggy that was a wedding present from President Harrison. Matt turned to watch as Doc with Kitty on his arm came down the aisle. He'd always known Kitty was beautiful just not as beautiful as she was now. He gazed at her in adoration as she came toward him in her dress of a brilliant blue taffeta with white lace at neck and wrists.

Reverend English began the wedding service. At the end of the service everyone went to the building used for social events for the reception. Barney Danche handed Matt a telegram as he came in giving them both his wish for them to have a long and happy marriage. Matt showed it to Kitty who smiled.

"I'm glad you could come, Judge Henry. Judge Brooker if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have got so far."

"Nonsense, Matt, it was your hard work that got you here."

Matt showed them the telegram as they walked over to where Newly was talking to Doc. Matt showed Newly the wire.

"President Harrison wasn't able to stop over in Dodge, but he persuaded the Senate to fast track your appointment."

Matt removed the badge from his suit jacket and handed it to Newly.

"Newly, your appointment as marshal has come through," Matt said.

"Hold up your right hand and repeat after me," Judge Brooker said.

Newly held up his hand and Judge Brooker went on with the oath.

'I, Newly O'Brien, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

Newly repeated the words and Judge Henry pinned the badge onto Newly's shirt. Matt and Kitty smiled knowing nothing was standing in their way now.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Matt and Kitty had just got back to the ranch with the supplies. Kitty made some coffee while Matt put the supplies away and unharnessed the team putting them in the corral with Buck. At thirty or as near as he could guess Buck was too old to be ridden and now lived a peaceful retirement. he ran a hand over his old friend's neck and shoulder before going to the house. Matt reached into his old saddlebags and pulled out a small package he smiled to himself and went into the house. Matt smiled as he watched Kitty's eyes light up as she unwrapped the long flat box and opened it to reveal a necklace of blue sapphires.

"Happy Anniversary, Kitty."

"Oh, Matt, it's beautiful. How on earth did you afford this?"

"Saved a little here and there."

Kitty handed Matt a package, he opened it to reveal a book about Magna Carta.

"Where did you get this? I've been looking for a book about Magna Carta."

"The last time we were in Topeka," Matt smiled that was when he'd become a Judge,

They went to the Veranda where two boys one ten years old called Galen and one eight years old named James were playing with a wolf who'd strayed in one day as a pup with a bullet in his leg and after treatment had stayed on as a pet they'd named Toby.

"Have some coffee Matt. He accepted the cup from Kitty and sat next to her.

Matt suddenly remembered the day he woke up in Doctor Williams's office when he'd saved Judge Henry. The dream he'd had but could never quite get back to was real.

"Kitty do you remember me telling you of the dream I had when I was wounded saving Judge Henry?"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. This is the dream, isn't it?"

"Yes except for Toby, I don't recall dreaming about him."

"You big softy it was your insistence on tending to Toby's wound that drew him into our family."

Matt chuckled. The boys let out some excited whoops as Festus rode up on his new mule Sara having retired old Ruth five years ago. Behind him, was an old buggy that had seen better days with Doc Adams driving it. Doc looked no older than ten years previously. Then Matt reasoned that Doc had always looked old. Newly rode at the side of the buggy.

"Howdy, Matt, Kitty. Happy Anniversary," Doc said as he climbed out of the buggy and the boys claimed him and dragged him to the veranda. "Hey now, slow down, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Doc you were born old," Matt said,

Everyone laughed at that. Newly and Festus got the gifts they'd brought out of Doc's buggy. For some reason and even he didn't know what or why Matt remained looking up the track. Two buggies and a rider came up the trail, Matt grinned suddenly as Chester came to introduce his wife Martha and their three girls. Next Quint Asper introduced his wife Melissa and their four children.

"Howdy Matt, Kitty," Frank Reardon said as he came up onto the veranda.

"Howdy Frank," Matt and Frank hugged like long lost brothers.


End file.
